mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character)
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ Bobobōbo Bōbobo?), or "Bobobo" as he is often referred to as, is a fictional character and the main protagonist and title character of the anime and manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo created by Yoshio Sawai. Bobobo is an eccentric man with bodybuilder sized muscles and a giant yellow afro. He fights the forces of evil using his nose hair calling it his "Fist of the Nose Hair" and "Snot Fo-You" technique. Characteristics Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is 27 years old. It is unclear what race he is, or if he is even human. It was never fully explained in the show. His father was a hair ball like creature. He is 201 centimeters (6 feet, 7 inches) tall, weighs in at 212 kilograms (346.96 pounds), and has a foot size of 9 inches. His blood type is O-, and his birthday differs between the manga and the anime; the manga lists his birthday as April 1, 1952 while the anime claims his birthday to be March 14, 1952. His most striking features are his large blond afro and sunglasses. Bo-bobo's full name written in kanji is "母母母ー母・母ー母母". Bo-Bobo closely resembles the Japanese stereotype of an American from the 70's era. Behind Bo-bobo's random (often irrational) behavior lies a strong sense of justice. However, this doesn't keep him from using his comrades Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as meat shields. Even so, he recognizes them as valuable allies, and will attempt to save them in their time of need. In a stark contrast to the way he treats his allies, Bo-bobo protects Beauty without a second thought. While he is considered foolish by other characters, he is rarely considered a delinquent. Bo-bobo's favorite dish is white bread, while his least favorite is bell peppers. He is a vegetarian, and his main hobby consists of battling other fools. His special skills include his trademark "Fist of the Nose Hair" and playing Jenga. He hates the winter season due to Static shocks. His most treasured item is his police car. His favorite word is "ai", the Japanese word for "love" or "affection". Various people and animals seem to take residence in Bo-bobo's afro. An example of this includes Yugi Mutou from Kazuki Takahashi's Yu-Gi-Oh! series. History Young Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo As a kid Bo-bobo first learned of his ability to hear the voices of hair. At age 7, Bo-bobo was taken hostage by the hair hunters when his father, a humanoid-like hairball named TUYOSHI (Pappy in dub), gave him up when the Hair Hunters came to their house and urged him to take on the Chrome Dome Empire. His first mentor was Eboji who taught him how every strand of hair was alive and doesn't like being teased. His second mentor was Master Juice (a juice can), who taught him and Captain Battleship at the time. Bo-bobo was also friends with Jelly Jiggler. His family life wasn't so good because Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi and Bababa-ba Ba-baba constantly bullied him, His only siblings (and family) that truly cared about him were Bebebe-be Be-bebe and Bububu-bu Bu-bubu, as his own father traded him for his own safety. On the day of the end of the Hair Kingdom, Captain Battleship stated that he was glad that the Hair Kingdom ended due to his lack of acknowledgment. This made Bo-bobo angry and ended their friendship. After Bo-bobo left the destroyed Hair Kingdom, it is unknown what happened during those twenty years. At some point, he met Spikey a hair hunter and changed his ways. He was also a samurai at one point. Later in the story, Bo-bobo learns from Wild Wister that his former ancestors resemble his father. He is also known as a ladies man. Category:2001 introductions Category:Anime and manga martial artists Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo characters pt:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (personagem) ja:ボボボーボ・ボーボボ (架空のキャラクター)